Forest of Forever
''Forest of Forever '' is the tenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Darkest Tales. Premise An old man dares the gang and Scooby-Dum to go into the forest, but when people claim a monster lives there, the gang will have to solve another mystery. Synopsis In the morning the gang is driving to Forest Town. When they get there Scooby sees Scooby-Dum. He runs over to greet him. When everyone gets out of the Mystery Machine, Fred asks Scooby-Dum "Do you know were Wooden Inn is Scooby-Dum?” Scooby-Dum tells Fred it's behind Shaggy. Everyone looks at Shaggy and sees Wooden Inn. At Wooden Inn the gang goes into their rooms. Soon the gang walks outside and sees Scooby-Dum and an old man. The old man says his name is Mr. Whiteyear and that he dares the gang and Scooby-Dum to go into the forest. The gang and Scooby-Dum go into the forest. After 5 minutes in the forest 9 people run over to the gang screaming "Monster!” "Zoinks! Did they say monster?" asked Shaggy. "I rope rot!" said Scooby. "I think they did" said Velma. "Me too" said Fred. "Me three" said Daphne. "Me four" said Scooby-Dum. "Yes we did say monster! My name is James" said the man in front. Further into the forest the gang sees the Beast of the Forest. They get chased. After the chase scene the gang goes even further into the forest. When they get to the end the gang finds themselves in Up City. Daphne sees a castle and says "Maybe there's a clue up there guys". The gang goes to see. At the castle the gang splits up. In the library, Scooby, Shaggy and Dum are looking for clues. They walk over to the window and look out, and they see toes. Suddenly the door bursts open and 3 creepy bat things fly in. Scooby-Dum points to them and says "What's that?" "Like a monster Scooby-Dum, RUN!!!" says Shaggy. In the hallway Fred, Daphne and Velma are looking for clues. Suddenly a trap door opens above Fred and Scooby, Shaggy and Dum fall on Fred's back. Just then the bat creatures fly down and spit fire at Scooby. Scooby ducked and the castle is now on fire. The gang makes it out. Outside Daphne sees a sheet of paper and says "Hey look guys." Velma picks it up, the paper says: Close the way inside the forest, from James. Suddenly the gang sees the flaming castle chasing them. Shaggy runs to the forest, but rocks cover the entrance. The castle is about to step on Shaggy when it walks away. The next day the gang goes back to Up City. They see the Beast of the Forest saying things to the bat creatures. Suddenly a bat creature sees the gang and chases them into the forest. But it hits a tree and falls over. The gang goes to grab him but he runs away. Suddenly all 3 bat creatures go after the gang. Soon all 3 hit trees and the Beast of the Forest runs out to get them. But he crashes into a tree falling on the bats. The Beast of the Forest was James. He wanted to find the Forest's Gold. Cast and characters *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Suspects *Mr. Whiteyear *James Villains *Beast of the Forest *Forest Creatures *Living Castle Culprits *James Reason To find the Forest's Gold. Locations *Forest **Forest Town ***Wooden Inn **Up City ***Living Castle Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Home media *Scooby-Doo! Darkest Tales The Complete Series Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff